1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a high density of contacts retained therein.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, a conventional electrical connector having a high density of contacts retained therein is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) for electrical connection with the PCB. An arrangement of the contacts may be in several rows, such as upper and lower rows. The upper and lower rows of contacts of some conventional connectors are often offset from each other whereby each contact extends downwardly to form a terminating portion for terminating at the PCB without contacting adjacent contacts. Examples of such conventional electrical connectors are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 78212155, 79204276, 79214090, 80202277, 80209366 and 80213361 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,857,017; 4,955,819 and 5,451,158.
However, upper and lower rows of contacts of some connectors are aligned. Thus, the terminating portions of different rows extending downwardly may cause a short circuit between adjacent contacts.